Me Arrepiento
by maikysmithsa
Summary: Aveces no siempre lo que vemos es cierto, podemos vivir en un engaño en el cual esta frente a nuestro ojos y nosotros no lo vemos.


**MSLN NO ME PERTENCE Y USTEDES YA SABES PUES xdxd**

 _ **Engañando o ser engañado**_

Hoy es un día especial el mejor día y nada ni nadie lo estropeara, hoy pediré matrimonio a Nanoha Takamachi mi novia y futura prometida con quien llevo 6 meses de noviazgo y sé que es poco tiempo para pasar al siguiente paso que es el matrimonio pero con ella me atrevería ya que no solo llevamos 6 meses, sino que también fuimos amigos desde pequeños y que ella aceptara ser mi novio fue el mejor día de mi vida.

 _ **Me gusta ir contra del viento**_

 _ **Buscarle a todo el lado bueno**_

 _ **Dar siempre mi mejor esfuerzo**_

 _ **y aunque a veces me tropiezo**_

 _ **De cada caída aprendo**_

Sé que algunos piensan que no la merezco y es cierto no la merezco ella es tan perfecta, tan linda que es un sueño comprometerme con ella y que será mi esposa, Nanoha Takamachi de Scraya que hermoso suena.

 _ **EN OTRO LADO**_

Soy tan feliz estando con la persona que amo y que me abrase me hace sentir tan segura, cuando me besa siento que me derrito.

-"Nanoha"- Dice Fate besando mi cuello. Claro estamos en un ascensor y no puedo evitar amarla –"¿Nanoha porque no dejas a Scraya?"- Dijo, claro estoy saliendo con alguien a quien no amo solo porque no me dejaba en paz y solo podía decir si a su proposición de ser novios pero eso fue antes que encontrara a Fate-chan la verdadera persona que tiene mi corazón y a quien amo.

 _ **Me gusta comenzar de nuevo**_

 _ **Hacer el bien lo más que puedo**_

 _ **De lo vivido no me quejo**_

 _ **Hasta lo malo lo agradezco**_

 _ **Y tengo miles de defectos**_

-"Lo hare Fate"- Respondí correspondiendo al beso que me estaba encantando, al detenerse el ascensor entramos a mi habitación besándonos, me puso contra la pared y comenzó a besar mi cuello nuevamente hasta que la empuje y salte para que me cargara besándonos más apasionadamente y llevándome a la cama.

Comencé a quitarme la casaca que tenía y después el polo, pude ver los ojos extasiados de Fate mirándome excitada, Fate comenzó apretarme los glúteos sacándome gemidos que le llegando a excitarla

 **Pero no soy una mala persona**

 **No entiendo por qué la vida me castigo contigo**

 **Maldito sea el momento, el día y la hora**

 **Pues ese día en que el destino me cruzo en tu camino**

Fate comenzó a quitarse la camisa a cuadros dejándome ver su plano abdomen y sus pechos, comencé a quitarle los pantalones que le estorbaban hasta quedar casi desnuda como yo.

-"Nanoha eres tan hermosa"- La bese –"Y lo bueno es que eres solo mía"- Fate sabía que estaba con alguien, pero también sabía que no lo amaba y que nunca permití que él me tocara ya que mi primera vez lo obtuvo Fate y solo seria de ella y ella mía.

 **Y no me da remordimiento**

 **Decirte de que ti si me arrepiento**

 **Antes me habían lastimado**

 **Pero tú eres diferente**

 **Tú en el alma y no en el cuerpo**

Fate comenzó a besar mi cuello y bajaba hasta llegar a mis pechos hasta tocar la tela que molestaba para tocar plenamente la piel de mis pechos.

Con delicadeza comenzó a sacarme el sostén y viéndome tan linda comenzó a succionar mi pecho izquierdo y con su mano acariciaba el derecho haciendo gemir y apretando las sabanas de la satisfacción que me hacía sentir con tal acto.

Ya dejando mis pecho comenzó a bajar hasta mi ombligo dándole besos a mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi parte más delicada –"Nanoha están tan mojada"- Decía y comenzado a lamer haciendo que mi cuerpo sintiera una éxtasis de satisfacción.

-"F-Fate sigue ah..."- No sabía cómo Fate podía ponerme así, solo sé que es la única que me hace sentir esto por ella.

 **Y no me da remordimiento**

 **Decirte de que ti si me arrepiento**

 **Pues de la historia de mi vida**

 **Solo quitaría tus hojas**

 **Para arrancarlas, para quemarlas y arrojarlas por el viento**

Ahora me encuentro aquí parado, en el edificio donde vive Nanoha con un ramo de flores rojas, un champan y el anillo de compromiso.

Estoy esperando el ascensor pero veo que no funciona comienzo a subir las escaleras, lo malo es que Nanoha vive en el 6to piso y para subir las escalera uff… Pero todo por ella y para celebrar nuestro compromiso.

 **Y no hablo con resentimiento**

 **Si te lo digo es porque siento**

 **Que deberías de saberlo**

 **Les haces daño a los demás por tu placer, por tu deseo**

Me encuentro en el cuarto piso y solo imaginar la sonrisa de Nanoha al decirle si se quiere casar conmigo no puedo esperar más.

Había un tiempo en el cual Nanoha se puso distante en nuestra relación eso paso hace dos meses ella se puso distante no sabía por qué siempre salía y no me decía a donde pero creo que era normal ella tenía amigas y yo la dejaría hacer lo que quiere igual ella me ama y yo a ella.

Todos decían que Nanoha me engañaba y que por eso no se dejaba besar o hacer el amor pero eso se espera hasta el matrimonio y sobre besar bueno ella viene de una familia muy reservada y Nanoha no se estaría besando con cualquiera y menos si llevamos solo 6 meses tengo que tener paciencia y ella corresponderá a mis deseos románticos.

 **No soy una mala persona**

 **No entiendo por qué la vida me castigo contigo**

 **Maldito sea el momento, el día y la hora**

 **Ese día en que el destino me cruzo en tu camino**

Ya estoy aquí a fuera de la habitación de Nanoha con el anillo en la mano y viéndolo es bonito y espero que les guste.

-"Uff… Estoy nervioso"- Dije suspirando no sabía cómo estar feliz, contento, emocionado mi cara debe estar radiando.

Volteé la perrilla y entre pero algo andaba mal veía en la mesa de la entrada dos vasos con un poco de vino comencé a caminar para entrar al cuarto a ver si allí estaba Nanoha.

 **y no me da remordimiento**

 **Decirte que de ti si me arrepiento**

 **Antes me habían lastimado**

 **Pero tú eres diferente**

 **Tú en el alma y no en el cuerpo**

Deje las flores en la mesa ya que olía algo mal la habitación, comencé a fijarme bien en las cosas y algo andaba mal, sentía algo raro no sé porque, vi que la cama estaba desordenada vi ropa tirada de Nanoha y de alguien más.

Me agarre la cabeza con ambas mano no podía creerlo Nanoha me engañaba con alguien más.

Escuche el sonido de la ducha

 **Y no me da remordimiento**

 **Decirte que de ti si me arrepiento**

 **Pues de la historia de mi vida**

 **Solo quitaría tus hojas**

 **De ti si me arrepiento**

Jale las sabana de dolor y las tire de cólera, me comencé a cercar al cuarto de baño y mi respiración era agitada, al echar ojos al baño pude ver a Nanoha con alguien más y no podía articular ni una palabra mi garganta estaba seca y mis ojos lagrimaban peor no decía nada solo podía escuchar lo que decían ambas personas.

-"Fate-chan te amo demasiado"- Vi a Nanoha acercarse a esa sombra que tapaba las cortinas –"Yo también Nanoha te amo demasiado y no veo la hora en que lo dejes y te cases conmigo"- Vi que se besaron y ya no podía seguir ahí parado escuchando todo lo que decían.

Ya no podía soportar más, Nanoha nunca me amo y yo como idiota ahí enamorada de ella y a casi pedirle matrimonio o comprometiéndonos, cerré la puerta del baño silenciosamente.

 **De ti si me arrepiento**

 **Yo te juro que de ti si me arrepiiiientoooo**

 **Pues de la historia de mi vida**

 **Solo quitaría tus hojas**

 **Para arrancarlas, para quemarlas y arrojarlas por el viento**

Iba a dejar el anillo para que viera que se perdía pero no, no podía hacer eso así que solo lo guarde en mi bolsillo el anillo y me retire escuchando sus risas al último.

Salí de la ducha y antes que Fate vi a Yunno salir de mi departamento lo iba a detener pero creo que no sería útil supongo que me vio con Fate pero fue lo mejor no lo amaba y que bueno que se retiró ya que si Fate lo veía terminaría peleando aunque Fate no es así.

-"¿Nanoha dónde estás?'"- Dijo y yo solo me acerque a ella –"Él estuvo aquí"- Respondí y parece que ella capto ya que solo asintió.

-"Fue lo mejor debimos haberlo mucho antes que esto pasara ¿pero sabes qué?"- Yo la mire con la cara confundida –"Que"-

-"Es que puedo ahora tenerte solo para mi"- Con eso Fate saco algo de su chaqueta y se arrodillo.

-"Nanoha Takamachi no tengo palabras para describir todo lo que siento pero solo quiero decirte si me aceptarías como la acompañante para toda tu vida"- Con eso me mostró un anillo –"¿Serias mi esposa?"- Yo solo comencé a llorar por la emoción y la alegría.

-"Si"- Dije y con eso se puso de pie y me beso un beso que recordaríamos para toda la vida, para nuestra nueva vida de casadas.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **NOTA:**_ **Esta historia se imaginó al escuchar la canción "Me arrepiento de Rio Roma" Al comienzo la historia iba hacer que Nanoha engañaba a Fate con Yunno pero dije "Agg… Maiky que tienes como puede hacer que Nanoha engañe a Fate" Con eso me mande una cachetada literalmente, eso fue en marzo por ahí y pues no me dieron ganas de escribirla en ese tiempo, pero ahora sí y ven aquí está la historia espero que les llegue a gustar y pues dejen sus comentarios xddx**

 **Con eso me despido Bye.**


End file.
